A View on Angels
by The Band of Thieves
Summary: Dean walked into a diner just wanting some pie. He did not expect to leave, not only pie-less, but with a new view on angles.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A View on Angels

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a diner that was a few miles outside of the town that Sam had run off to. With a sigh he put his car in park and opened up the door. He strode into the diner and looked around. Deciding on sitting in one of the bar stools we walked over to an open seat next to a kid.

"Is this seat taken" he asked the teens who was furiously scribbling words down on a sheet of paper.

"No" the boy mumbled as he continued to work.

Dean rolled his eyes and sat down. While waiting for the waitress, who was serving about a dozen other tables, he glanced over at what the boy was writing. At the top of the page he caught a glimpse of the word '_Angels'_ at the top of the page.

"You religious" he questioned, shifting in his seat to face the unnamed teen.

"What" the teen asked, glancing at Dean like he was a weirdo.

"Where are your parents" Dean tried again.

"Don't have any" the boy said straightening "just me and my sister" he finished, glancing over at the door to the restrooms. Dean nodded his head in understanding. He was about to say more when the boy sat even straighter and raised a hand.

"Lizzy over here" he called out to a girl who had just exited the bathroom. Dean glanced over his shoulder and saw a girl who looked similar to the boy next to him. The girl walked over and took a seat on the opposite side of her brother.

"As if I would forget where we sat. Um Austin who is this" the girl questioned. The newly named Austin just shrugged his shoulders, earning him a smack on the back of his head. Austin grimaced as Lizzy spoke.

"Sorry about that. Ever since day one I have been the more sociable one. I'm Elizabeth by the way, and this is my brother Austin Dakota. Austin for short" Lizzy stated matter of factually as she stuck her right hand out across her brother, in Dean's general direction. Dean let out a small laugh and shook it.

"I'm Dean" he said, still chuckling. He looked on as the two siblings glanced at each other. Dean felt his hearth flutter as the two communicated through the look, reminding him of Sammy.

"So" Austin began, pulling Dean from his thoughts "are YOU religious" he questioned, putting emphasis on the word you.

"I used to be" Dean grumbled "at least a little bit anyway." Elizabeth gave him a strange look.

"What changed that" she asked. Dean examined her face and saw nothing but honest curiosity in her eyes.

"Angels are asses" he stated. Austin began to flat out laugh as he looked at Dean. Even Lizzy seemed to be giggling under her breath some.

"What" Dean practically shouted, exasperated at the siblings behavior towards his answer. Taking pity on him Austin answered as he caught is breath.

"You're just looking at it wrong" he breathed out. Seeing Dean's raised eyebrow Austin slid the paper he had been writing on over and began to speak.

"The way we see it there are about five different types of angels;

First you have your Historians. They like to keep the number of humans to a minimum, like they did in the old days. Raphael is a prime example of a historian.

Secondly you have the Droids. They are the ones who fallow along blindly no matter what their commander says.

Then you have the Innocents. They stand on the side lines. Watching, sometimes recording events, and waiting for when God returns to Heaven.

There are, what we like to call, the Avengers. They take down anyone or anything that gets in their way or that has hurt them.

Lastly, and most importantly, there are the Pavers. Their sole purpose is to change the angels to something better and to protect the humans at any cost. Just like Cas" Austin finished with a deep breath.

Dean stared at the two, dumbfound. He could feel his mouth open and quickly snapped it shut. He tilted his head to the side a bit; pushing it forward then returned it to its previous position. He sat there for a second look at just looking at them.

"H-How" he stuttered before closing his mouth and looking at them again. Elizabeth gave a pitying smile and Austen just laughed…out loud…again. Austin was silenced with a swift hit to the back of the head by his none to gentle sister.

"I can hear the angels talk in their natural state. We met Cas soon after he pulled you out of purgatory. He thought he would need a translator if his vessel refused to let him in. I just talked to him about an hour or two ago. He was very concerned about you and Sam. Well mostly you. He is still iffy about Sam after the whole Lucifer thing" Elizabeth began to ramble. Dean stared at her and her brother gave another small laugh.

"Cas is on his way with Sam. He should be here in a bit. If your gonna order then order cause the waitress is headed this way" Lizzy said, ending her jabbering. Dean's gaze snapped to Lizzy at the last bit then turned to the waitress. He waved her off but handed her a twenty to compensate for not ordering. She smiled in gratitude before walking away to take care of another order.

A second later Cas appeared, his hand tightly gripping Sam's arm. The angel seated himself on the free side of Dean while Sam stood there confused. Cas nodded at the kids who nodded and waved.

"Keep the chart. Show your brother. He still has a little hope in the big man who was upstairs" Austen said as he grabbed his coat and bag.

"See you Cas. Dean, we will be seeing each other again" Lizzy said with a knowing smile as she pulled a bill out of her pocket and put it on the counter next to their empty plates.

"Nice to meet you Sam. Sorry to leave so soon but we gotta dash" Austin said, heading toward the door with his sister in front of him.

"Bye" Lizzy shouted over her shoulder. Sam blinked slowing, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Huh" he questioned looking at his brother and Cas. Dean shook his head and gave Sam the 'Don't even ask' look.

Dean stood, gesturing for Sam and Cas to follow him. The trio made their way out to the car and got in, Sam giving a slight huff of indignation at being found again. Dean let out a chuckle and looked at the diner with a hint of fondness.

'_Now I have a new view on Angels' _he thought as he pulled out of the lot and began to explain the chart to his little brother, and he loved the hope that flooded into his eyes.

* * *

Okay first SPN fanfic. I was kinda proud of this one. You guys like? Dislike? Sequel? Burn in the pits of hell? Review your reactions...or PM me I dont care. Anyway thanks for reading!

_The Band of Thieves_


End file.
